


Be Jealous

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Arkos on the side, Beacon Days, F/M, Nora Valkyrie - Freeform, Nora X Ren, Pre-V3, Pyrrha x Jaune, Ren x Nora, Renora, a certain idiot tries to steal from Nora, a fair like the Vytal Festival, but a different one, cute date fic, jaune arc - Freeform, lie ren - Freeform, or maybe not who knows, pyrrha nikos - Freeform, rewrite of an old fic I wrote, this invokes the UNHOLY WRATH OF LIE REN!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: While Team JNPR is at a travelling fair, a member of Team CRDL tries to steal a prize from Nora and invokes the unholy wrath of Lie Ren. Renora with a side of Arkos.





	Be Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This effort is a rewrite, so you might call it 'Be Jealous Again'. XD
> 
> Anyway have some Renora. And a member of Team CRDL being put in his place.

"Wake up, Sleepy Head! The fair is today!" Nora's voice threw Ren into consciousness. He opened his bright pink eyes to see her fully dressed and ready for a day of gross carnival food and fun times.

  
"It's too early for this. Is the fair even open yet?" Ren spoke through a string of yawns. He knew Nora was excited for today but did he really need to be awake already?

  
"Sweetie, it's nine in the morning!" Ren's eyes widened as he saw Nora's Scroll in front of him. "You slept a lot later than usual."

  
"And I still feel worn out from sparring yesterday..."

  
"Sure, Ren, the sparring is what wore you out..." Pyrrha jabbed. Ren blushed for a half second but then rolled his eyes at the redhead.

  
"If anyone's intimacy has worn me out or kept me up all night, it would have to be you and Jaune's. Do you two ever stop?" Ren nicked back. Pyrrha smirked.

  
"Only to go to class..." She joked. Nora shook her head.

  
"Shut up about your sexy time and let's go to the fair! I'm gonna win my Sweetie a bunch of stuffed animals!" Nora cheered. Ren grinned at her as he tossed on some clothes.

  
"Is Jaune coming?" Ren asked. "He's still in bed! Lucky him!"

  
"He's worn out from the screaming contest we had in here last night..." Pyrrha joked again. Ah, these comments would never stop, would they?

  
Finally, the four of them departed for the fair. Ren had made absolutely certain to bring his headphones. They would block out the obnoxiously cute sounds of Pyrrha and Jaune. They were loudly lovey-dovey in public and just plain loud at the dorm. He was surprised their dorm never got noise complaints.

  
Then again, headphones were readily available at the school's shop. They even had packs of them inside vending machines. There were more important things in those same machines for students to protect themselves during... matters of the bedchamber. It must have been a necessity, seeing as someone had the idea to cram a bunch of teens with what were pretty much superpowers into co-ed dorms together.

  
Ooh, this was Ren's jam._ 'This is my planet! Higher than y'all's, damnit! No laws, and there's no raw candidates! I made them all vanish!'_ Ren's favorite rapper could certainly spin words into incredible tunes. If he could only hear him and Nora for the rest of his life, he would be content.

  
"COTTON CANDY!!!" Nora shrieked as she zoomed over to the concession. Ren didn't see how Nora could stomach that stuff. Then again, he could put away some deep fried trash, so that wasn't really much different.

  
The two of them played some games, Ren winning a dart toss and receiving a keychain ornament. Nora found her favorite game, a Strength Tester. She grabbed up the hammer and whacked the switch with all her might. The bell rang out as though it had been injured. Nora picked a Beowolf plush toy for her prize.

  
"YOU CHEATED! She used her Semblance!" Some boy cried. Nora almost yanked his ugly green mohawk out of his head. Ren placed a hand on her shoulder and calmed her with his Semblance.

  
"I did no such thing! Aww, were you gonna pick that toy for your boy toy, Russel? Well, Lark will just have to settle for something else!" Nora chided, the last of her anger spewing out. At least Ren had gotten most of it under control.

  
"The girl won fair and square, Mohawk! Try your own strength if you like! I got plenty of prizes for your favorite boy!" The attendant told the mohawked moron. Ren and Nora walked off toward a food vendor.

  
Someone bumped into Nora and almost knocked her over. Ren grabbed her and steadied her with one hand and grabbed the offender with the other. Nora's stuffed animal fell out of his hands.

  
"You thief! I should tear your face off!" Nora shouted. Ren held her back.

  
"Go let off steam at the hammer game or something, my love. I'll take care of this one..." Ren assured her. She scooped up her toy and walked away from them. Ren led the boy into an alley between buildings and then slammed him against the wall.

  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Russel Thrush?" Ren asked him politely as he pulled back and thrust him into the wall again. "You're going to apologize to my sweetheart, and then you're never going to go near her again. Understood?" The boy in Ren's hands could only groan in pain, so Ren kneed him in the back. "_Speak_! Do you not like your face? It could use a new arrangement! I'll do it for free!"

  
"Gods! I thought you were the chill one!" The boy spat, his head still against the bricks.

  
"That's what you get for thinking with your lonely brain cell!"

  
"Alright! I'll apologize! Then I'll never even look at her again, I swear!" Ren grinned at that. He threw the boy to the ground and dusted himself off.

  
"I'm glad we had this talk. Now, if you come quietly I won't drag you. Let's go find my love and set things straight," Ren told the mohawked boy. He scrambled to his feet and walked with Ren. They found Nora at the vendor. She had a 'Grimm on a Stick' waiting for Ren. Hearts formed in his pink eyes at the sight of the deep-fried goodness.

  
No, it wasn't really Grimm! That would be gross! And difficult!

  
"Thank you so much, my love!"

  
"You're welcome, Sweetheart!" She grinned at her favorite boy. "Why did you bring _this_ with you?"

  
"What do you have to say for yourself, Russel?" Ren asked the idiot beside him. The boy fell to his knees and bowed in front of Nora.

  
"I'm so sorry, Miss Valkyrie!" He whimpered. Nora and Ren smiled.

  
"As much as I'd like to launch you into space, I left my hammer at home. You can move about your business now, but don't let me catch you stealing from anyone else!" Nora told him. Ren only shot the boy dark eyes. The green-haired boy took to his feet and ran away as fast as he could.

  
Nora smiled at her sweetheart. "I still have yet to see the unholy wrath of Lie Ren! You have to show me one of these days!" Ren grinned at the compliment and kissed Nora's lips after wiping the Grimm off his face.

  
"It's nothing special. Just the same old me, just much angrier. OOH!" Ren squeaked as he saw a toy Nora wanted. He played and won a ring toss to get it.

  
"You're the best, Ren." Ren smiled and shook his head.

  
"That's impossible. I could never be better than you." Nora blushed at Ren's words. The two of them caught up with Jaune and Pyrrha, making their way back to school.

  
Russel Thrush never set a foot near Nora again after that day. He would take the longest path possible if it meant not meeting her in a hallway.

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening:  
'Be Jealous' by Tech N9ne  
'So Lonely' by Tech N9ne feat. Blind Fury and Mackenzie O'Guin (insert song)
> 
> So I wrote the first 'Be Jealous' some time ago, and it was okay. But I knew it could be better, so here we are.
> 
> I headcanon Ren listening to lots of obscure rap music. I don't know why...


End file.
